Guild:Lemmings of the Light (Eko EU)
Lemmings of the Light are a guild tackling PvE content on the Eko (EU) server with a strong community ethos. About Us Founded on 1 April 2005 (no joke!) as a World of Warcraft guild, we wanted to create a comfortable environment where people were treated fairly and equally, and all had the opportunity to pitch in. From our humble beginnings, we have grown to a stable community who meet across several different games. We're excited to include WildStar among the games we play and are committed to seeking out like-minded people to join our guild. Our Members We want to create a community that plays together, and stays together. We do not discriminate on age, sex, gender, race, nationality, sexual orientation, political affiliation, or any similar factor. That's not an issue to us. We look for people who are sociable, friendly, and happy to group with others. We want you to be civil and polite when you're wearing our guild emblem and name. Anything you do while you're part of our guild reflects on us as a community. So no swearing or trolling in public channels or when grouped with strangers, and you should avoid it in guild communication also. Our Ranks New members to our community are granted the rank of Initiate for a trial period, reviewed each month. On successful graduation from the trial period, members will be granted the rank of Lemming. We also have a High Lemming rank. This is a non-officer rank which recognises the people who are outstanding examples of the type of person that we're looking for. Nominations for High Lemming are made by the whole guild, and decided upon by the guild management. High Lemmings are invited to give their opinions on applications and recruits to help shape the community going forward. We also have our Officer and Boss Lady ranks. The Officer rank is self-explanatory, and Boss Lady is our Guild Leader rank, named in honour of one of our earliest Guild Leaders who helped shape who we are today. Events and Invites Events are scheduled via our website calendar, and signups handled via the website too. For raid events, we use a priority system that is designed to allow all members a chance to attend raids if they wish to do so. This is achieved by reviewing the number of times a player attended a raid in any given week, and those that attended a raid are dropped to the bottom of the priority list. Those that attended 2 nights will be lower in the list than those that attended 1. In this way, players whose real-life commitments mean that they might not be able to attend every week get more of a chance to see the raid when they sign up than the folks who are able to play every day of the week. Full details on how the system works are on our website. Recruitment and Invites Recruitment is through our application form on the website. Recruitment is open to all classes and levels, and you don't need to be at a particular point in the attunement or raid clearing process before you'd be considered. We want you for your personality, not your gear! External links Lemmings of the Light Guild Website Our recruitment thread on the official forums An old Healer recruitment advert for WoW Our infamous Gnome zerg on Undercity